inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valentin girl/Cody and Obama, The Mysterious Island
Hy guys, Valentin girl here. So, I know the game came out about a week ago, but I wanted to delay this blog post, as to have you all play the game first on Android and on PC. Which should be on right now. (Looks on the Inkagames site) .... Or is still in trailer mode... Okay, well, I will see you guys next time! Lol, just joking, I will do the review now. From my personal experience. So as this is Jules Verne's story, I will put up some facts about the story, the movie and then this game. Basically in the story is, that 5 men escaped the prison they were in and came to the Island no one knew about, nor where abouts, and went on search. They saw lots of animals, which were mutated, as the Island makes small animals large and big animals tiny (and that is why we could see large animals in the game). They were attacked by pirates but something destroyed their ship and everytime they came into danger, and later was revealed that it was Captian Nemo who was watching over them. They came together and start to build a plan how would they all escape the Island. Suddenly the vulcano on that island explodes and the group had to run away. Captian Nemo with his ship were burried in the cave, that he had secretly hide from intruders, as the other five sail out and were free. The movie was also very similar, but you know what you will get when Dwayne Rock Johnson has the role in it... You get Rock N' Role. Now for the game. (Sight) For me half of the game was very difficult as I was and am still attached to walkthroughs made from gamers.... and I didn't had any help by no one and I had one choice. Finish the game without walktrough. And I was determined to finish it in a whole day. So getting the stuff was pretty easy, as well building some traps for the animals - where by the Pterosaur was difficult at first, as you had to be kidnapped at first, put the leash on it's neck and a sturdy branch and free fall back down the ground and just hoping it won't come at you for the 11th time. And while you played as Obama, you came across a statue that said, it is from ancient Atlantis - which we can say that the Atlantis was on this Island. Note: The Atlantis that we know is indeed under water, but every 7000 years it comes up again and again sinks (references to the movie). And the statue also resembles king Neptune. Moving on. You destroy some buggs on your way, killing a plant and by Obama, you get soon to the treehouse where Captian Nemo stayed and saw a standup table with mathemathical and physics equations, which some of us just grabed our heads as we looked at them. But we just needed to make the lightning struct at a thing, so it could energize the ship. Phew. And as Cody puts the proppeler on the hole and dances to make the cloud and thunder appear (#movethatbody), striking down the proppeler and energizing the Nautilus, both Cody and Obama could leave the Island safe, well not until they manage to escape the furious octopus... And what did we learned today dear fans? If you ever wanted to know what happened to a person who didn't came back home and going on the Island, thinking you can find the person, which btw was turned into a skeleton, just head back home and enjoy the day. Now as I think of it, I think Cody will get a minimum wagger of money from Obama, as he just puts his risk on giant animals and seeking... for nothing, as Obama will have the Nautilus ship for his next adventures. Maybe he will have it hidden bellow his house - as he isn't the president anymore and we can't say The White House any longer. For the end, I want to tell you guys about the news of Inka Game Team. As a question that I asked them, what does the future holds for Inkagames, Aldo told, that they want to present games on Android, Ios and web, publish one game per 'month - that is all for 2019. ' After that, is re-programing the game engine in HTML5 or Unity and making 3-D games (maybe in a long term). I am deffenetly excited to have the games on Andoid as well on PC (please also stay there), and having one game per month show up... which I will have to wait till 2019. But as they say, they will be re-programing into HTML5, and you know what that means? Better games!! I mean, I don't say that the games of Inka Games suck or aren't good or anything, I am just excited to see something new coming from them, so I can watch the walkthroughs of the previous games vs. the latest ones. Ah, I can almost imagine it. So this was all for today, and I will see ya in the next game. Share and comment below! Valentin girl (talk) 16:37, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts